1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrochemical cells and electrodes used in electrochemical cells. In particular, the present disclosure relates to electrodes and electrochemical cells that include silicon and carbon composite materials for use in batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium ion battery typically includes a separator and/or electrolyte between an anode and a cathode. In one class of batteries, the separator, cathode and anode materials are individually formed into sheets or films. Sheets of the cathode, separator and anode are subsequently stacked or rolled with the separator separating the cathode and anode (e.g., electrodes) to form the battery. For the cathode, separator and anode to be rolled, each sheet must be sufficiently deformable or flexible to be rolled without failures, such as cracks, brakes, mechanical failures, etc. Typical electrodes include electro-chemically active material layers on electrically conductive metals (e.g., aluminum and copper). For example, carbon can be deposited onto a current collector along with an inactive binder material. Carbon is often used because it has excellent electrochemical properties and is also electrically conductive. Electrodes can be rolled or cut into pieces which are then layered into stacks. The stacks are of alternating electro-chemically active materials with the separator between them.